


Hello Kitty Drawings and Porn

by xanikai



Series: Vixx loves their baby boy [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Choking, Feminization, Hybrid - Freeform, Light BDSM, Little, M/M, Size Difference, Um basically like every kink ever cause I'm a hoe so expect werewolfs, bad boy, etc. - Freeform, spoiled baby boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanikai/pseuds/xanikai
Summary: Ravi is just an ordinary office worker and he has his baby boy ken.





	Hello Kitty Drawings and Porn

Wonshik walked into his apartment to find Jaehwan on the living room floor coloring in a picture of hello kitty.  
"Daddy! You're home!" Jaehwan yelled when he noticed his daddy coming into the room. He ran towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug.....like always. Jaehwan is a bit like those big dogs that think they're lap dogs. 

"Yes baby boy how was your day?" Wonshik asks when Jaehwan let's him go. He put down his briefcase and took off his coat, hanging it next to the door. Jaehwan dragged him back to where he was previously sitting. Jaehwan took a seat on the floor so he could color his hello kitty better and Wonshik sat on the couch.  
"It was good I colored, I ate some snackies, and daddy I- um...." Jaehwan stopped and looked down at his lap.  
"What is it baby?" Wonshik asks in a concerned tone. Sometimes when Wonshik left Jaehwan alone for too long he would get scared and pee himself. It was annoying, but his baby couldn't help it.  
"I wanted to use your computer to play some games and when I opened it there was this video and-" 

Wonshik knew exactly what video Jaehwan was talking about. Wonshik and Jaehwan had never gotten past the kisses and cuddles phase of their relationship. Every time he tried to advance an intimate moment Jaehwan would stop him and ask him what they were having for dinner because he was hungry. But not hungry for Wonshik. 

So naturally Wonshik watched porn. And a lot of it. Having Jaehwan as your baby boy and not being able to even touch him was hard. He wanted to just take it, he knew his baby boy wouldn't stop him if he started playing with him because he always wanted his daddy to be happy. But he wasn't like that. He wishes he could just tie him up and fuck him, fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Sadly, he could never bring himself to do it.

"-and d-daddy I don't know why, b-but the the boy look just like me an-and he acted like me too and y-you couldn't see his daddy,-bu-but his d-daddy was hurting him and hitting him an-and choking him. Daddy do you want to hurt me?" Jaehwan was crying by now. He didn't want his daddy to hit him like the man in the video that was so mean to his baby. 

"No no princess I would-" he went to go comfort Jaehwan but when he went to grab him he flinched back and cried more.

"D-do you not lo-love me-e dad-daddy?" Jaehwan asks crying harder.  
"No listen to me baby I would never hurt you?" Wonshik went to go wipe away tears and he didn't flinch back this time.

"I love you baby and I want you to have everything and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you" he said comforting his baby, Wonshik wrapped his arm around Jaehwan and pulled him on his lap and into his chest starting to rock them back and forth.

When Jaehwan had calmed down from all the crying he asks,  
"Daddy then why do you watch bad video?" He was looking at him with his puffy red eyes and Wonshik felt like a devil for saying that it was fucking hot.

"Well princess, sometimes daddy wants to do things to his baby. Like you know your big boy parts" Wonshik tries to explain in the softest way possible.  
"This daddy?" he asks grabbing his daddy's.

Wonshik let's out a small moan before he can stop himself.  
"Y-yes baby, sometimes I want baby boy to eat it up for dinner and sometimes daddy wants to put it inside of his baby boy until his baby boy is crying because it's too much for him. And sometimes I want to bite my baby boy and see him dress up in pretty clothes and dresses. And sometimes I want to let my baby boy know who he belongs to when he decides to go around showing other daddies the new panties I bought him, for only myself to see"

"You want me to eat it for dinner daddy?" He asks tilting his head to the side.  
"Yes baby" Wonshik says as Jaehwan starts to squeeze him a little bit. 

Wonshik then hears the zipper of his jeans come undone and before he can think Jaehwan is back on the floor on his knees between Wonshik's thick thighs and he feels his baby boy start to suck on the tip.

Wonshik hears a muffled "like this daddy?" as Jaehwan starts to take more of Wonshik in his mouth. 

"Yes baby. Go-go as far as you can okay?"  
Jaehwan hums as a sign that he understood and it feels incredible.  
"Yeah baby just like that, oh baby you're so good to daddy" Wonshik praises as Jaehwan bobs his head around his length. Using that tongue of his to get a better taste of his daddy. Jaehwan didn't understand why his daddy liked this so much, but he wouldn't stop because his daddy looked so handsome. At some point Jaehwan was scared that his daddy would pass out from all the hard breathing he kept doing.

After a few minutes Jaehwan felt something warm coming into his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was so he pulled his daddy out of his mouths and it got all over him, primarily his face. 

When Wonshik was done Jaehwan looked up at his daddy with confused eyes and asked "daddy what's this?" He took some of it with his finger and sucked on it to get a taste of the warm liquid. 

Wonshik debated over whether or not his baby knew what he was doing to him. When Jaehwan said yum and grabbed more of his cum and put it in his mouth Wonshik was worried that he would come again untouched. Jaehwan was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series.


End file.
